poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Beorn/Going threw the Dark Forest/Rescued by the Ga'Hoole Guardians
Here is how Meeting Beorn, Going threw the Dark Forest and Rescued by the Ga'Hoole Guardians goes in Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor. Princess Yuna: Come on! Snowdrop: I don't see any Pure Ones anywhere! Krader: (riding in Golden Apple's saddlebag) I see Pure Ones! Thunder Spectrum: Let's keep moving! Sunbeam: I think I see a big bear out here! Blue Star: Uh... Hello. Stary: I don't think that bear is glad to see us! Zeñorita Cebra: Run! Nyx: I hope he's not hungry! Snowdrop: Where to? Princess Skyla: Look! a Shed! Princess Yuna: We'll be safe there! And they got inside and shut the door. Dusty Crophopper: Who was that? Star Swirl the Bearded: That was our host. His name is Beorn and he's a skin changer. Tigatron: A skin changer? Airazor: So, He's a man who changes into a bear. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, In his bear form, He is very dangerous. But as human, He can be reasoned with. Ishani: I hope he'll become human soon. Dusty Crophopper: Me too. Princess Skyla: We better keep our eyes out. That night, Beorn transform into human as Yuna awoke. Beorn: Who's in here? Princess Yuna: Um.... Hi. Beorn: Are you the one called, Princess Yuna, Daughter of Luna, Niece of Celestia, Granddaughter of Solar Flare and Great Granddaughter of Lunarlight? Princess Yuna: Yes. The next morning. Snowdrop: Well, That sure is great morning welcoming. Beorn: Tell me, Prince Edmond, Son of Thomas. Why is Shan-Yu and Metal Beak hunting you? Prince Edmond: Something to do with my father. Beorn: My people were the first to live in the mountain of Erabor, Before the orcs came down from the north. Azog the Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved. Not for work you understand, But for sport, Caging skin changers and torturing them seem to used him. Prince Edmond: There were other like you? Beorn: Once there were many. Princess Yuna: And where are they now? Beorn: Now, There is only one. You need to reach the mountain of Orionis before before the full moon. Star Swirl the Bearded: The very night exactly, Yes. Beorn: You are running out of time. Golden Queen: Which is why we must go through the dark forest. Beorn: Darkness always lies beyond that forest. fowl things creep beneath their trees. They is an alliance between the Pure Ones, The Huns and the Predacons. I would not venture there except in great need. Star Swirl the Bearded: We will head to Ga'Hoole. It is the only safe place. Beorn: Safe? For as long as you all live, But it matters not. Prince Edmond: What do you mean, Beorn? Beorn: The skies are swarming with Pure Ones on the search. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive. In the dark forest. Beorn: Be careful out there. The Dark forest is crawling with danger. Prince Edmond: We will and thanks, Beorn. Star Swirl the Bearded: I must go as well. I must meet with Gandalf, Radagast and Alatar and Pallando. Yuna, Can you and your friends handle yourselves on your own in the mean time with your company? Princess Yuna: Yeah, We'll be okay. Star Swirl the Bearded: Good luck. So, Yuna and her friends and their company continued through the dark forest. Snowdrop: I don't see anything. Roger: I don't even know if we are close to Orionis or not. Tigatron: We must keep moving before any dangers come to us. Princess Yuna: Airazor, I think I have an idea. Airazor: What do you have in mind? Princess Yuna: We'll fly for a better view and we'll know how close we're getting. Airazor: Sounds good to me. So, Yuna and Airazor took the sky and viewed how close they are. Princess Yuna: Look at all the moths! Airazor: I know, And look, There's a pathway that will lead to Orionis! Princess Yuna: Let's got tell the others. Airazor: Yes, Let's. Suddenly, There was an encounter of Giant Spiders. Nellie: Guys! Turbo: Giant Spider Attack! Joy: Get them away from me! Smoove Move: They are so uncool! Aranea: Help! Skidmark: We're Dead! (Then, Out of nowhere) Snowdrop: What was that? Hoot Loop: It's the Guardians of Ga'Hoole! Twilight: Hang on, Ponies! Gylfie: Help is on the way! Soren: We were starting to worry! Digger: I everyone alright? Dusty Crophopper: We're okay. Princess Yuna: Thanks to you and the rest and the guardians, Soren. Ishani: (rubs her belly) We can't really thank you enough. Soren: We're just glad you're all safe. Nyx: Yeah. Zeñorita Cebra: But there'll be more of them out there. Otulissa: What were you all doing out here? Princess Yuna: We were trying to get to Orionis. Dusty Crophopper: And fight Malefor. Ezylryb: Well, The dark forest is certainly no place for young foals like yourselves. Come, We'll take you to Ga'Hoole where it's safe. Princess Yuna: I hope my Mama isn't worried about me. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225